ADMIRANDOLA
by Gleenatica
Summary: ONESHOT los primeros días de  bella en forks segun el punto d evista de Edward NO es "sol de media noche" ni se parece EXB


**Admirandola **

Hoy, un día totalmente bañado en bruma y perdido en la nada… Hoy, un día igual a los otros…

Hoy, mitad del año, perfecto.

Hoy, es cuando la conocí…

Hace ya muchas décadas que estoy repitiendo la preparatoria y es cansador, ya es muy repetitivo y poco agradable… pero este año, cuando la ví, supe que iba a ser distinto…

Llego, esa mañana olvidada para el pueblo de Forks, con esa sencilla tez blanca que la bañaba con delicadeza y hacia que la mirara sin poder evitarlo; su cabello, de un castaño que decoraba el contorno de su cara, volaba apenas el viento lo tocaba, emanaba un delicado y hermoso perfume que me cautivo desde el primer segundo, pero también causaba, en todo mi ser, una terrible furia por pensar que tal vez, algún día podría hacerle daño y mi posición no me ayuda mucho que digamos…

Toda mi vida la estuve esperando, sin saber a donde ir, que decir, que hacer, la miraba mis ojos, en ese entonces, dorados se posaban con delicadeza sobre su cuerpo y disimuladamente la admiraba mientras un pequeño pleito se desataba junto a mí, mi familia discutía sobre los músculos que tenían Emmett y Jasper, incomparables entre sí…

Una voz, conocida y a veces irritante, se introdujo en mi cabeza, era cantarina y delicada…

_Ni lo pienses, esta totalmente fuera de tu alcance; sabes lo que somos, sabes como somos y que evitarlo no podemos_dijo y yo esperaba esa reacción en ella, es sabia y siempre tiene razón ya que un don posee. El futuro no es fácil de ver, ni tampoco de atinar, pero con un poco de dedicación se puede lograr lo inimaginable, ella es distinta lo se y su llegada me impacto; al verla por fin, desde hace mucho tiempo, pude ver el cielo, pude llegar a escuchar a los pájaros cantar, puede alcanzar a ver a las personas enamoradas, pude sentirme nervioso por primera vez en toda mi vida, mis rodillas temblaban y no las podía controlar y a pesar de que mi corazón dejó de latir, ya hace tiempo tengo que aclarar, lo pude llegar a sentir removerse en mi interior amagando su latir constante como en una persona viva…

_Solo la admiro, permíteme esa desesperada necesidad le _dije, sentí su mano tibia posarse en la mía y la miré por primera vez, tenía una sonrisa reconfortante y llena de vida.

El día siguiente no tuve el valor para ir a la escuela, no podía verla y no decirle nada o siquiera puedo hablarle, no soy cobarde solo que no soy capaz de soportar el olor a su sangre, tan caliente en su ser, recorre sus venas y de tan solo pensarlo se me hace agua la boca. Pero tengo que soportarlo ¡TENGO QUE HACERLO! No es su culpa ser tan irresistible…

No le he dicho nada a mis padres adoptivos, no lo entenderían y la única persona confiable en esta familia es mi hermanita Alice…

Los días pasan y ya he tomado el coraje para hablarle, me acerque con un poco de vacilación pero tomo confianza y me contó su historia, interesado la escuche pero debido a un descuido me tuve que ir sin ninguna explicación…

Otro día echado por la borda, ya no se si quiero estar allí con ella pero huir sería de cobarde y eso no soy…

Fui a la escuela y a la salida me tomó por sorpresa ese coche que se le acerba temerosamente hasta aplastarla como un insecto.

_ ¡Edward! _Alice me apretó el brazo y entonces entendí lo que debía hacer, otra vez el corazón hizo su tan inesperado amago y corrí como nunca hasta ella; empuje el coche como si se tratase de una ligera carga, para mi lo era. Me miró confusa, gritos se escuchaban alrededor y entendí que no debería estar allí, hice mi acostumbrado escape sin motivo.

_Estabas del otro lado de la acera, junto con tu familia_

_No es cierto_mentía sin descaro no podía creer en que lío me había metido…

_Pero…_

_ ¿Podrías agradecérmelo nada más?_

_Gracias_

_No lo olvidarás ¿cierto?_

_No_

_Que necia_

_Los días pasaron y las cosas habían mejorado, Bella, así se llamaba, sí era hermoso lo se, ya era parte de mi vida, algo repetitivo y constante que jamás cansaba…_

_Hoy, un día diferente a todos…_

_Hoy, estando con ella, no me importa que el apocalipsis se acercara…_

_Hoy, estoy en su habitación, como todas las noches, viéndola sonreír en su sueño y removiéndose en la cama…_

_Hoy, un año de noviazgo se cumplen y estoy vivo cerca de ella, a pesar de ser un abominable vampiro vegetariano…_

_**n/a: Este fic es dedicado para una amiga llamada Micaela que es fanática de la saga de crepúsculo ya que ella me obsequio los libros de Harry Potter**_

_**¡A mi no gusta crepúsculo! y que quede bien claro que va a ser el ultimo de crepúsculo que realizare.**_

_**EL próximo fin de semana a mas tardar publicare el siguiente capitulo de "19 años después (continuado)" llamado "unas horas antes" **_


End file.
